


the furrows on your brow

by sizhu



Series: Not Another College AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi makes regular escapes to Suga's suite apartment dorm whenever Bokuto gets a little to boisterous. This time, bad tidings occur when Bokuto decides to bring Oikawa to their one-room dorm for the weekend and Akaashi Does Not Want. Good thing Suga is always welcoming. And Daichi is away for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the furrows on your brow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saunatonttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/gifts).



Akaashi groaned, flopping onto the couch in Suga's apartment. They'd befriended each other in a class from three semesters ago—Akaashi isn't really sure which class it had been anymore, not that it really mattered all that much. What mattered was that Suga was lucky enough to have a suite apartment with his roommate—a suite that had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room. Meanwhile, Akaashi had a regular dorm that had virtually no privacy, and even less when your roommate was Bokuto Koutarou. Normally, that was fine. But with only one room, there was nowhere for Akaashi to retreat to when he needed some space—and Bokuto very rarely understood the meaning of needing space. Sometimes Akaashi felt bad, using Suga's apartment as his hideaway from his roommate and everything else, but sometimes he just needed a moment of quiet — but not the kind of quiet that hiding in a library would give him (hell, even sneezing in the library could be grounds of getting tossed out — and all that dust? No thanks).

"Is it Bokuto again?" Suga asked from the kitchen, having been used to Akaashi's little intrusions for a whole semester now. He's actually gotten eerily good at predicting just when Akaashi would slip in and flop on the couch for an hour. "You know, you're lucky I hadn't gotten a chance to lock the door. Daichi just left for an exam. He'll probably be late this evening—I think he had plans with Kuroo?"

Akaashi didn't answer him, just leaned back on the couch, head tilted back and eyes closed. Suga didn't really expect an answer. He padded out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea and some cookies on a tray. Akaashi perked up just a little at the smell of sugar cookies and green tea. He sat up a little straighter and stretched out his muscles some by the time Suga had set the tray on the coffee table. Suga took one mug off the tray and gingerly handed it over to Akaashi, careful not to spill any of the piping hot liquid on either of them. He smiled when Akaashi took it from his hands, something in his eyes flickering when their fingers brushed against each other.

"Thank you," Akaashi said, lowering his eyes to focus on the tea. He glanced up at Suga through long lashes. "It smells good…"

"The tea or the cookies?" Suga asked. The corners of his eyes crinkled with his easy smile.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes just slightly. "The tea."

Suga just smiled and sipped slowly at his own mug of tea.

"…The… cookies smell good, too. I guess."

"They taste even better~."

"I'm not very hungry."

"No?"

"Bokuto-san has Oikawa-san over this weekend," Akaashi clarified. "I lost my appetite the moment he flounced in."

Suga nodded in understanding. He sipped at his mug before setting it down. "I'll text Daichi and let him know we'll have company this weekend. You won't have to go back to your dorm until Oikawa leaves."

"…Thank you."

Suga smiled and shook his head. He stood up from the couch and padded over to the door, locking it while texting Daichi about the development. "It's the least I can do."

"Still… I appreciate it." Akaashi didn't look up at Suga again as he carefully sipped at the tea Suga had made. In fact, he avoided most eye contact when he could. Suga didn't seem to mind much at all.

"Unless Daichi hasn't gotten to class yet, we probably won't hear back from him until after his exam… So it's just us for now."

"You said Sawamura-san might be seeing Kuroo-san tonight?"

"Mmn, I'm not sure. I thought he had plans, but I could be mistaken. But you're right." Suga smiled at Akaashi—some kind of sneaky, all-knowing sort of smile as he sat back down next to him. "It could be just us all night."

Akaashi sat up a little straighter, brows furrowing together. "…Should I have taken my chances back at the dorm, Sugawara-san?"

"I do wish you'd stop calling me that," Suga said. "Just 'Suga' is more than fine. We're friends, aren't we?"

"…Suga-san."

Suga just laughed a little. "That's the best I'll get, huh?"

The 'conversation' died off after that, and Suga refrained from teasing his taciturn companion. The silence lasted for several minutes, but neither Suga nor Akaashi were all that bothered to break it. Akaashi was naturally a quiet person and Suga, while he loved to indulge in conversation, was also the kind that didn't pressure others into talking if they weren't comfortable with it. The silence kept dragging on, broken only by the munch of cookies and the gentle clink of a tea mug on a saucer until both cookies and tea were gone. Suga carefully unfurled himself from the couch and stood, intending to refill their mugs and load the plate back up with the rest of the cookies (though, he figured he probably _shouldn't_ , since he was the only one eating them—Akaashi had made it known he wasn't all that hungry).

 

"Suga-san?" Akaashi finally spoke up, hesitation cracking the edges of his voice.

"Yes?" Suga's lips twitched—was Akaashi upset about something?

"…How do you do it?"

"Do what…?"

"…Go about like nothing is wrong when the friend you've been with all your life suddenly isn't—" Akaashi cut himself off, frowning. "…When your best friend has found someone more important than you?"

"…Oh, Akaashi-kun…" Suga sat back down, abandoning the empty dishes. He cupped Akaashi's cheeks and kissed his forehead gently. He then took his thumbs and smoothed out the furrows crumpling Akaashi's brow. It didn't take long for Akaashi to relax under Suga's careful treatment.

Akaashi tried to turn his head away, wanting to end the physical contact, but Suga was having none of that. Suga continued to smooth out the creases in Akaashi's furrowed brows and tense expression before carding his fingers through Akaashi's hair, massaging his scalp. Akaashi gave in, letting his eyes slide shut and his body rest against Suga. He let out a soft exhale, almost going limp as Suga kept working his slender fingers through ebony hair. Suga said nothing, and Akaashi wasn't bothered to break the silence—it was comfortable, and Akaashi felt inexplicably safe. He didn't even bat an eyelash when Suga kissed his head.

"Our friends haven't forgotten us, and we're not any less important, Akaashi-kun," Suga said. "And this thing with Oikawa and Bokuto? It's a fling at best. Oikawa hasn't been known to stay with any one person for longer than a month—except, maybe, where Iwaizumi is involved. I hope Bokuto knows what he's getting into."

Akaashi shrugged with the shoulder that wasn't pressed into Suga. "I don't know. Bokuto-san is… Mercurial."

Suga laughed softly. "Mercurial is a good word. Possibly the best word for him."

Akaashi nodded, sighing and nuzzling into Suga. Suga smiled, wrapping an arm around him while still running fingers through his hair. He rested his head on Akaashi's, closing his eyes. Akaashi's breathing slowed and evened out, signaling that he'd dozed off due to Suga's scalp massaging. Suga kissed Akaashi's head (again) before allowing himself to relax. "It'll work out, Akaashi-kun… You'll see. Bokuto will be back at your feet again in no time…"

Suga ignored the pang in his heart at the assertion. He'd grown fond of Akaashi during the course of their friendship, but would never force himself between Akaashi and Bokuto (even if Bokuto _was_ mercurial and couldn't make up his mind). He would not allow himself to be selfish and keep Akaashi for himself, no matter how much he wanted (because, unlike Bokuto, Daichi was very serious about Kuroo, and Kuroo was very serious about Daichi—and Suga wished them both the best of luck in their love lives despite being just a little bit envious).

Akaashi mumbled softly, cracking his eyes open. "Suga-san, you're worried about something…"

"Am not." Suga chuckled softly, playing with Akaashi's hair. "I'm fine. Why do you say that?"

"You're tense."

Well, Suga couldn't argue with that. "I'm fine, really. Just… Daydreaming, I guess?"

Akaashi didn't respond. Suga would elaborate if he wanted to. Which, he did after a long, drawn out silence.

"I'm not as—" Suga stopped for a moment, swallowing his fear and insecurities (which was almost like swallowing a toad). "I'm not as good looking as Bokuto is—but…"

"Stop." Akaashi's voice was quiet, but firm.

"I'm sorry…?" Suga opened his eyes and lifted his head to look down at Akaashi.

"Don't…" Pause. "Don't deprecate yourself like that."

Suga smiled a little. "I'm sorry. But—"

"I know."

"You—know?" Suga blinked.

"You always have tea ready. And something to eat. Even when you're not expecting me to be here, you're… Expecting me. And you—touch. A lot."

Suga's face flushed and he looked away with a slight smile. "I don't realize I'm doing that."

"It's alright. I don't mind."

Suga's smile brightened a little, and he looked down at Akaashi, surprised to have his sharp eyes looking back up at him. He hesitated, one heartbeat—two heartbeats—before leaning down and brushing his lips against Akaashi's in the first real display of something more than the simple comforting fondness that he'd previously given in the form of kisses to the head. Suga's heart skipped a beat or two when he felt Akaashi _return_ the gesture.

All thoughts of Bokuto's (ridiculous) fling with Oikawa had flown out the window. And Suga no longer felt any jealousy over Daichi's romance with Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> akaashi is really hard to write ok thank I
> 
> i need to get back to my school work (and also get back to finishing _ignore the warning signs_ oops)
> 
> one final note:  
>  **I AM IN RAREPAIR HELL**


End file.
